Fallen Sun
by Zafrand
Summary: It's been two years since he died, but she's been trying to be strong and live. What happens when things start to get complicated and the truth isn't what they thought it was? Can they accept the truth and more importantly can they forgive him for what he's done? (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is now my second fanfiction for Fairy Tail. I wasn't planning on writing this today but for some reason, it happened. So anyways, I will be now supporting two fanfictions at the same time. I'm going to try to keep them on regular updating schedules so there shouldn't be any problems with juggling them. This is as many as I'm doing at one time, though. **

**This is a NaLu so if you have problems with that, you might not want to read it (Though if you can put up with the pairing, I promise it might make an interesting story). There will also be Gruvia and GaLe. I'm not sure what my other pairings are going to be at the moment. It also starts off really dark, but don't give up on me right away. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! **

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**-Zafrand**

* * *

_**Full Summary: It's been two years since he died, but she's been trying to be strong and live. What happens when things start to get complicated and the truth isn't what they thought it was? Can they accept the truth and more importantly can they forgive him for what he's done?**_

* * *

**Fallen Sun**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the End **

Not all stories start with once upon a time. Sometimes they begin with pain and heartache…with death and destruction…with sorrow and anger. Sometimes a good story starts as a tragedy.

A rain fell hard and loud, drowning out the already soft sounds of the crowd surrounding a young blonde mage. Lucy didn't look up, she couldn't. Instead she buried her face down into the soft folds of the muffler she had curled in her arms. Instantly his smell filled her nose and the tears came down harder, causing her to sob uncontrollably into the fabric. Someone grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her in tight. A somewhat familiar smell of roses fluttered over the smell of the muffler and Lucy knew she was being consoled by Erza.

She didn't say a word as she held her, but pulled Lucy against her and rubbed her hair. She knew there was nothing she could say to make it better. She knew this would be one of the hardest days of the mage's life.

"He was a good man and a good friend" Said Master Makarov's voice over the crowd and the rain. Lucy pushed herself closer to Erza, trying to drown out his speech. She couldn't hear it. To hear it would mean…it would mean she couldn't pretend it wasn't true….she couldn't face that. Despite that though, the words still came, loud and true. "And a good child." Makarov's voice cracked but he pressed on. "He believed in bonds that ran deeper than blood and cherished them like they were fine jewels. He was proud and outspoken, but also loyal and caring. He had a heart and spirit akin to that of the dragon who raised him." Makarov took a deep breath. "I had always hoped the speech I would be giving for him would be one of happiness and joy shared with a special one he loved." Lucy flinched against Erza as another mess of sobs wracked her body. "Alas, those with powers beyond you and I had greater plans." Makarov paused, looking out over the crowd of the gathered Fairy Tail mages. "We may have lost him too soon, but don't plague his memory by letting sadness drown and smother you. He would not want that. He would want us to live! He would want us to pick ourselves back up and fight for another day…and we will. We will rise again, but we will not forget. We will not forget the kind and energetic mage who made our days a little more interesting. We will not forget the memories of his bright smile and his unwavering determination." He took in one last breath, not ready to say the last words but knowing they had to come. Lucy buried her face deeper into the muffler. "Goodbye Natsu Dragneel. You did not leave us. To us you will always be a member of Fairy Tail."

* * *

A distance behind the gathered members at the funeral, a figure in a dark cloak watched silently. Only the bottom half of his face was visible but it was enough to see a small tear streak down his chin.

"You don't have to do this." Said a voice behind him. Loki walked to up to stand even with him. He was dressed in his normal suit. The rain had already flattened his normally spiky golden locks down even to his head.

"I do" Said the man, his voice coming out gruff against the tears. "You better not tell them you damn Lion."

"I already swore I wouldn't." Said Loki, his jaw clinched tight with anger. "But look what you're putting them through. You really think this is better than them not knowing?"

"Yes" He said, turning on his heel and walking away slowly.

"What about Lucy?"

"What about her?"

Loki turned to look at him. "You're tearing her apart!"

The man turned his head and the wind caught his hood, sweeping it off his head to reveal a mess of pink hair before he pulled it back down and held it tight. "She will be okay. She's strong." Loki heard him laugh. "Plus, she can do a hell of a lot better than me." With that he walked away, disappearing into the storm.

Loki watched him go and felt his hands clinch in anger. "I'll never forgive you for the pain you've put her through!" He hissed after the man, but then he felt the anger deflate as fast as it had come. "Good luck Natsu." He whispered so softly that the rain washed away his words.

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

Lucy Heartfilia woke to the early morning sun rushing into her window. She groaned a bit at first, but eventually gave in, allowing her eyes to flutter open. She sat up in her bed and stretched before turning to the small blue fur ball next to her on the bed. She softly touched his fur, stroking it until the cat raised his head.

"Good morning Happy!" Smiled Lucy. Happy regarded her for a few minutes then turned over and went back to sleep. She smiled at him sadly. Ever since Natsu's death, Happy had not spoken a word. Lucy spent every day hoping she'd hear her friend's voice again, but knew deep in her heart it might never happen.

Lucy sighed before deciding to let him sleep and went off to get changed. When she got out of the shower, she began to flip through her closet looking for something to wear. Finding a cute black top and short red skirt, she quickly got changed. She tied her hair up into pig tails using red ribbon before walking back over to the bed. Draped over her headboard was the white muffler. Gently she picked it up, rubbing her face into the cloth. "Good morning, Natsu." She whispered so Happy wouldn't hear. Then, before she could allow herself to feel too much, she wrapped the muffler around her neck.

She pushed on some simple black shoes, belt, and bag then attached her keys to her belt before turning to the mirror. Smiling to herself in the mirror across the room, she slowly made her way to the door of her apartment. "I'm going to Fairy Tail, Happy." She called back to him. The cat's ear twitched towards her but he didn't lift his head. She smiled knowing it was the best she was going to get then walked out the door.

As Lucy made her way to the guild, many of the villagers of Magnolia called good morning out to her. She waved to them kindly then kept walking like she did every morning. Before long she walked through the doors of the guild.

The guild was like it was most days. Cana was perched on the bar, drinking out of her barrel. Mira was behind the bar, chatting with Levy. Gajeel sat on the barstool beside them listening to the conversation, Lily on his shoulder. Jet and Droy sat nearby, glaring at Gajeel's back. Lucy continued scanning the guild, seeking out the person she wanted to talk to. Erza was chatting with the master. Just a little bit from her Lucy spotted him. Gray was sitting at a table, Juvia attached to his right arm while he talked with a nearby Romeo, Wendy and Carla. Lucy quickly approached their table.

"Gray" She said as she got close. Juvia shot her a glare but Gray smiled up at her.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hi Wendy. Romeo." Greeted Lucy as she sat down at the table.

"Hi!" Said Wendy and Romeo in unison.

"So Gray, you said something yesterday about a mission?" Said Lucy, bringing up the conversation she wanted to talk about.

Gray nodded. "It's an S-rank. There's a village named Whitevale that needs help. People have been disappearing. We've already been approved if you want to go. Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy and Juvia will be going with us."

Lucy gave him a confused look. "So many?"

Gray nodded, frowning. "Master's orders. This might prove to be a really dangerous mission. A few of the people who have disappeared have reappeared dead."

Lucy nodded, understanding. "It's for the best then. What about the award?"

"5,000,000 jewel."

Lucy gasped and smiled bright. "Okay!"

Gray smiled at her reaction. "It's going to be really dangerous but with all of us, it might not be too bad."

"Hey Lucy!" said Erza, walking over to their table. "Has Gray been filling you in?"

Lucy nodded. "I think we should do it."

"Then we leave in a few hours." Said Levy holding up the job paper. Gajeel and Lily approached calmly behind her. "Everything's been prepared for our journey. We just have to pack."

* * *

Hours later Lucy met the others at the train station, a traveling pack and suitcase on her back. Happy sat on top of her head, waving at the others.

"Hi guys!" said Lucy as she approached the platform. Gray turned and smiled at her, causing Juvia to glare at her. She backed away slightly at the look. Juvia was still so protective even though Gray and her were already a couple.

"Good afternoon, Lucy." Said Erza, approaching her with Wendy, Carla, Levy and Gajeel in tow.

"Hi!" Said Lucy. Happy jumped down from her head to run up to Carla who he hugged tightly. Lucy smiled at the pair. Carla had been more accepting of Happy since Natsu's death. She still had her moments when she brushed him off but she did it in a gentler manner then before.

A train approached the platform, slowing to a stop beside them. "This is our train." Said Erza.

The crew loaded onto the train and found a place to sit. Happy jumped into Lucy's lap and snuggled down. Lucy patted his fur and gazed out the window as the train began to move.

Without warning, memories began to surface as she watched the scenery pass by. She attempted to push them away but failed miserably as she suddenly saw him sitting across from her in the empty seat by Erza. Like he would have always been, she saw him looking kind of sick, comically hugging his stomach and whining. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the seat back. It had been two years and still she saw him everywhere. It made her question her sanity, but after so long she had grown accustom to it. It made her wonder if Natsu was watching over them from somewhere.

_Live Luce. I love you. _

Lucy's eyes opened wide. She had woken to the lightest touch on her right cheek. Now that her eyes were open, she saw it was Happy who had his paw on her cheek, staring up at her with a worried expression. She touched her face and found it wet with tears. She had been crying in her sleep. She gave him a reassuring smile and patted his head.

Another touch on her arm made her look up and she saw Levy, who was sitting next to her, looking at her with a sad expression. "It's two years today, right?" She said and smiled dejectedly. "It's hard to believe."

Lucy nodded. "The dreams always come this time of year."

Levy sighed. "Did you go visit him before we left?"

Lucy shook her head. "He's not there, Levy." She said softly, laying her head against the window. "That place is too sad and dark. Fire wouldn't live there."

Levy didn't say anything. This was Lucy's normal answer. It had been the same way since the funeral. Lucy just simply refused to visit his grave. Instead she saw her silently touching the muffler on her neck.

Levy rubbed Lucy's arm gently before leaning against Gajeel's arm next to her and closing her eyes. His eyes were closed, but ever so gently he leaned over and kissed the top of her head before laying his head back against the seat.

Across from them, Juvia, who had overheard, clutched Gray's arm a little tighter. He sighed in his sleep and laid his cheek on top of her head. Next to them, Erza took the moment to peek at her comrades and smiled silently to herself as she wiped away a tear.

* * *

**I know it's sad right now, but it will get better. This chapter isn't going to be the norm. There will be action soon. Hope you liked the chapter! Please tell me what you think. I'll work on the next chapter, but I want to see how this one does before I post it. **

**-Zafrand**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! First off, I'd like to apologize. I realized too late that last chapter I was spelling Loke's name wrong. I was spelling it Loki, which is an understandable mistake, but not one that someone who has been reading Fairy Tail as long I have needs to be making. All the same, I will spell names wrong from time to time. Loke and Gray are two names I often mess up, so forgive me if I do. I also might mess up some of the more complicated names from time to time. Try to bear with me. Also, no, no one pointed this out to me, but I noticed it myself. **

**Anyways, moving on. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Zafrand**

* * *

**Fallen Sun **

**Chapter 2**

**The Curse of Whitevale**

Daylight dawned as their train began curling around the white covered mountains surrounding Whitevale. When Lucy woke to the sight of the sparkling white substance outside their window, she thought it would be a good idea to go change. Just looking at it made her start to feel cold in her short skirt.

Gently she dislodged Happy from her lap and sat him on a still sleeping Erza's lap before she picked up her bags and headed for the restroom. Luckily she had packed clothes for those kind of conditions.

When she came back, newly clothed in jeans, a long-sleeved black blouse, hiking boots and, of course, Natsu's muffler, she found everyone awake and chatting merrily over some boxed lunches (well breakfast) Wendy and Levy had packed for them. Lucy sat down in her seat and Happy immediately jumped into her lap holding a breakfast for her. She smiled at him and he jumped down to finish his fish in the seat next to her. She caringly opened the box and began to eat.

"Okay so down to business." Said Erza as they ate. "Our clients name is Eric Whiteback-"

"Whiteback! What kind of name is that?!" Laughed Gajeel.

"I wonder if he has a white back." Added Wendy thoughtfully.

Erza cleared her throat, causing the laughter that followed to subside and continued. "As you know, we have been called in because people have been disappearing in the town. The only two who they found after their disappearance, had already passed." Erza sighed. "Unfortunately, at the moment, that's all the information we have. Our first goal is going to be to find out as much as we can about the disappearances. Possibly see if there is a connection between the victims." She turned to Levy. "We asked you to come along, Levy, because the bodies of the ones found were covered in odd markings. We're hoping maybe the markings might lead us to some clues as to who our culprit might be. After we meet with the client, I think it might be best to split into groups to gather information. Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Wendy and Carla. I would like you all to go and inspect the bodies. Wendy and Carla, I want you to go with them because with your medical magic you might be able to figure out how they died. Gajeel, you and Lily are their protection. Then Lucy, Happy, Grey, Juvia and I will split into two groups and cover the town." The others nodded in agreement at the idea. "Keep on guard. These people have disappeared at all times of day and from all over the village. Consider yourselves in danger at every moment."

* * *

"Oh wow!" Gasped a young girl as she came down a hill onto a large cliff. Down below stretched a town made up of pure white structures that looked like they popped right out of the snowy landscape. Everything had a similar design to the large tower in the middle of town that stuck out like a castle overlooking the town. It was made of glittering white marble with curling gold markings climbing up its sides like vines all the way up to its golden roof. On top of the tallest tower flew a golden flag with a stag inside a white circle.

"Careful Mariah." Said a voice behind her as a figure in a dark cloak made his way down the hill. "Don't fall."

"Daddy it's beautiful!" She turned around to face the man, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement. She was a young girl, about ten years old with long black hair that she wore in pigtails. She was dressed in a black cloak similar to what the man wore with jeans, a white shirt, white boots and gloves beneath. "Are we going there?!" She asked hopefully.

The man laughed merrily and sighed. With a swift movement he brought his gloved hand over the hood on his head, bringing it down to his shoulders. He ran his other gloved hand through his spiky salmon-colored hair, enjoying the feel of the cool air after their long walk. "If I'm not mistaken, that town is called Whitevale." He said, coming to stand next to her. With no effort, he swept her up in his arms and perched her on his shoulders. "If you want to, I guess we could stop for a little while." He smiled brightly as she squealed with excitement. "Alright hang on." He carefully let her shift so she was sitting across his back with her arms around his neck. Holding her legs with his hands, he jumped.

Skillfully, he pulled his magic to his legs, fire erupting from his feet and slowing his decent to the ground below. He landed safely in the newly cleared patch of ground. Checking to make sure Mariah was still okay, he began walking towards the town.

As they neared the white structures, though, he stopped dead. The sound of screaming reached his sensitive ears and he felt himself tense. Pulling Mariah off his back he sat her on the ground. "Keep close." He instructed her. She nodded, understanding. Quickly they made their way towards the commotion.

* * *

Lucy raced after Erza with Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy right behind her. Carla, Lily and Happy flew just ahead of them. They had just unloaded from the train when Gajeel and Wendy's sensitive ears had picked up the sound of screaming deep inside the town.

They pushed their way through the retreating people to the scene of the commotion. A three-story building had a large crack running up its side, causing the balcony on the third floor to start to lean off the structure. A small girl hung to the railing, screaming for help.

Without hesitation, the crew went to work. Gray bravely ran up underneath the balcony, creating a pillar of ice to support the front of the balcony. Happy and Carla coaxed the girl into their paws and lifted her from the railing just as the back of the balcony began to buckle from the building. Gray dove from under the structure, taking two nearby pedestrians with him as the structure began to crumble.

"Look out!" He heard Erza scream and looked back to see a woman stunned by fear under the structure, an infant clutched in her arms. He immediately saw the structure begin to fall and screamed at her to move.

In the last second before the rubble hit the ground, a black streak dove beneath the falling balcony. Gray had to look away as dust rose around the crash.

Erza and the others ran to the scene, searching desperately for the woman and infant. They quickly discovered they nor the black figure were anywhere to be seen.

"Oh no! Are they under the rubble?!" Said Lucy, her eyes wide as she looked at Erza.

Erza wordlessly rushed over to begin to move the rubble around then suddenly leapt back.

In the center of the debris glowed a red circle. As they watched the circle grew and then began to melt away as the rock turned molten hot and fell from around a rising cloaked figure. The figure stood up straight, the woman and infant in its arms. They looked shaken but unharmed.

The figure had its hood up so they couldn't see the face of the person as they climbed out of the debris, its footprints leaving burnt marks across the ground. The person sat the woman down on her feet and made sure she was okay then turned on its heel and ran.

"Wait!" Screamed Gajeel, reaching out for the person helplessly as it disappeared into the crowd. He took another deep breath and growled. Without warning he leapt away from the ground, parting the crowd as he chased after the figure.

"Gajeel!" Screamed Levy, but he was gone before she could stop him. "Where's he going?"

"I-It c-can't b-be."

Everyone turned to Wendy. She had collapsed onto her knees on the ground and was shaking violently. Tears streamed down her face.

"Wendy! What's wrong?" Said Carla, going over to the girl.

"T-That person…h-he…" She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "It couldn't be…but…he smelled like Natsu!"

* * *

The figure rounded a corner into a dark ally, Gajeel right on his heels. _This isn't possible._ Thought Gajeel. _He's dead. We watched him die. _

He took a right and stopped. The figure who had only been a couple paces ahead of him, was gone. He sniffed the air and realized too late as he was thrown against the ally wall. The person had its arm up against his neck, holding him a few inches off the ground against the wall. Gajeel choked and pulled on the arm, trying to dislodge it. Was he always this strong?

"Who are you?" The person asked, his voice low and angry. "Why are you following me?"

Gajeel sniffed the air. Unmistakable. It was defiantly Natsu's smell, though the arm that held him also smelled strongly of metal. Trying not to think too much about that, he shifted his neck the best he could to allow air.

"Is it really you?" He choked. "Is that you, Natsu?"

The man tensed but didn't answer. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before pulling his arm from Gajeel's neck. Gajeel hit the ground, his knees buckling as he gasped in air.

The man lifted his hands to his hood. For a moment he held it, as if not sure he could trust the Iron Dragon Slayer. Then, slowly, he lowered it back.

Gajeel looked up and had to keep from gasping. Even though he had followed his scent, he had half expected it not to be him. Instead, the man who stood in front of him was unmistakably Natsu. His pink hair was a little longer than it had been before and there was a thin scar running down the right side of his face, but it was him.

Gajeel pulled himself to his feet, his eyes never leaving the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Natsu." He said, his voice soft.

Natsu's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened at the mention of his name. He sighed and looked Gajeel straight in the eyes. "Is-Is that my name?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? It didn't have a lot to it, but I felt like the chapter should end there. I'm going to try to update at least once a week on this chapter, but sometimes I pull out two chapters in a week. **

**Also, before people start freaking on me, Mariah is NOT Natsu's biological child. That's why the age difference is so odd. Mariah has kind of a dark past which I will reveal later on. Let's just say she calls Natsu "daddy" because he's all she has. Anyways, that's all I'm going to reveal about that for right now.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review! I've only gotten one review on this story so far! I want to know what you guys think of it! **

**-Zafrand**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so to start with: I'M SORRY! I did not plan to take this long for this update. My work schedule changed and it threw me off completely, but I hope this slightly longer chapter will make up for that. **

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**-Zafrand**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You…don't remember who you are?" Gajeel couldn't believe it. Standing there in front of him, alive and well was Natsu…and he didn't even know his own name.

"DADDY!" Natsu, who was about to answer him, stopped short, his mouth slightly open. All at once his eyes narrowed, his jaw clinched and a low growl escaped his throat. "DADDY!" came the panicked shout again. With no hesitation, Natsu bent his knees and jumped. Effortlessly, he jumped between the two buildings and disappeared over the roof.

Gajeel sat staring up for a moment before he transformed his arm into an iron pole and shot himself straight up after the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel landed on the roof and quickly discovered he was the only one up there. Sniffing the air he found Natsu's scent and raced off after it. He raced over another roof and then jumped down to the street below. Natsu was running down the street through a crowd of hysteric people after what looked like a black cloud holding a small girl.

"MARIAH!" Shouted Natsu, running as fast as his feet could carry him after the girl, but the cloud was moving fast. Without warning it flew up high, beyond the buildings. "NO!" He roared. "MARIAH!"

Out of nowhere, three small shapes raced through the sky after the cloud. Happy, Carla and Lily flew as fast as their wings would carry them. They got within a foot of the cloud when Lily transformed into his larger form, pulling the girl from it and safely into his arms. The cloud hovered for a few seconds before dissolving into the air.

Natsu raced to meet Lily as he landed safely in the street to a roar of applause from the villagers. Natsu grabbed Mariah from him and pulled her close to his chest. She sobbed against him and he gently consoled her. "Thank you" He said to Lily. Lily didn't answer but stared at the person in front of him. Happy and Carla landed behind him, both in shock at what they were seeing.

"Good job, Lily." Said Gajeel as he walked up behind Natsu.

Natsu turned to Gajeel. "You know him?"

Gajeel nodded. "This is Panther Lily. One of my nakama."

Natsu turned back to Panther Lily and the other exceeds. "Do you know me too?"

Happy was the first to move. He flew up even with Natsu, staring into his face. He studied him for a few minutes before his features softened and tears began to well in his eyes. "N-Natsu" He croaked, his voice barely coming out in a whisper. Without waiting for an answer he hugged Natsu from the side, careful of the girl in his arms.

Natsu stared at the blue exceed as he cried into his shoulder. "Who are you?" Happy just answered by sobbing loudly.

"That's Happy." Said Gajeel. "He is your nakama…we all are." Natsu shot him a confused look. "It's a long story." He said and took a deep breath, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll never admit to saying this, but we really missed you."

"N-N-Natsu!" Natsu turned to look completely behind him and recognized the small group of mages from the incident. Lucy stood trembling in front of them, tears streaming down her face and her hand over her mouth. She hesitated for only a moment before running to him, hugging him around the girl and Happy. "I-I can't…how?" She sobbed her words barely audible.

"You know me too?" He said softly.

Lucy stopped sobbing and pulled away, staring at him. "You don't know who I am?"

Natsu shook his head. "I was trying to tell him earlier." He said, nodding his head at Gajeel. "I don't have any memory beyond a year ago." Natsu looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't know who you are…I don't even know who I am."

"That's okay." Said another voice and Natsu turned to see Erza, tears covering her face as well. Wendy stood behind her, her hands over her mouth as she sobbed. Levy sobbed silently, wiping tears from her eyes. Juvia clutched the arm of a shell-shocked Gray, tears also streaming silently down her cheeks. "What matters is, you're alive."

* * *

A woman stared out a large bay window down to the frozen world below her palace. She was in about her thirties with long red hair that was decorated and braided with gold cord. She wore a black tube top with a long sleeved fishnet top over it, a short skirt and long knee-high black boots. Her emerald eyes were narrow and her jaw clinched in anger as she tapped one of her boots impatiently and crossed her arms.

The tall doors on the other side of the bedroom flew open and a dark mist-like cloud flooded in. The doors shut behind it.

"About time!" She hissed, turning to the approaching cloud.

The cloud stopped and slowly dropped to the floor before forming into a large black wolf with two tails that it held firmly down behind it. It opened its deep brown eyes before lowering down its large head into an unmistakable bow.

"You didn't get the girl?" Said the woman, Blare, her voice shaking with anger.

_No my lady. _Said a deep male voice that seemed to seep from the air around her.

Blare threw her hands up, turning away from the animal and back to the window. "Do I need to ask why?" She spat impatiently.

_There were mages and Exceed protecting her. _The wolf hesitated for a moment. _Also, _he _was there. _

"I see." She said simply. "That is all." She snapped at him as she exited through another door to her right.

She entered into a long dark hallway, the door closing with a snap behind her. The moment it closed lacrima jumped to life along the walls, filling the hallway with an eerie blue glow. She followed the hallway until it stopped at yet another door. This door was heavy steel. Engraved into the metal were runes that spread from a dark hole in the center and out in a spider web design.

She gently reached into her top and found a small silver stone. She smiled at it before pressing it into the door. The stone glowed with a gentle silver light that spread out to the runes around it. Sounds like heavy chains sliding over stone resounded through the hall before falling silent. Slowly the door creaked open.

She stepped into the room, reaching out and plucking the stone from the hole as she passed. Once inside, the door glided shut behind her. The tall circular room was lit with the same blue lacrima as the hallway and in the center stood a cage. In the cage was a small dragon no bigger than a medium sized dog, curled up and asleep. It had deep red scales along its top that turned black as it merged into its thinner underbelly. A long salmon colored mane traveling down its spine, small black spikes visible amongst the pink hairs. Larger black spikes protruded from behind its head armor and the end of its tail into deadly points. She took a step towards it and the dragon's onyx eyes snapped open and it lifted its head to glare at her. It stood, growling deep in its chest as it climbed onto its legs, its black talons scraping against the stone. It opened its wings, revealing the black membrane between the long red fingers holding them together. The wings beat against the bars and its tail snapped against the metal behind it. The bars glowed brighter and the dragon hissed, pulling its wings back in close to its body.

"Don't touch them and that won't happen." She said, stepping closer until she was within arm's length of the bars.

The dragon hissed in response, its maw opening to reveal long rows of pointed white teeth. Fire sprang from its mouth, hitting the bars and bouncing around the cage before dissipating. It growled again in frustration, smoke rolling from its jaws.

"You should really learn to relax." She said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." The dragon growled again, barring its fangs. She sighed. "It would seem you are not easily tamed." The dragon snorted, smoke rolling from its nostrils.

She smirked. "I just came here to let you know." She said softly. "That _he _has found _them._" The dragon stared at her for a couple of minutes obviously confused before its eyes widened in realization. "I wonder what will happen when they find out the truth." She said, turning on her heel and walking towards the door, which glided open as she approached. She looked over her shoulder at the dragon which was still staring after her in shock. "I don't know why it surprises you so much. You knew it was only a matter of time. You couldn't protect them forever." She pretended to look sad. "But you worked so hard. It really is sad that everything you did…everything you sacrificed was in vain." A malicious smile spread over her lips before she turned and exited, the door closing with a snap as the dragon roared after her.

"What would you have me do, my Lady?" Growled a deep voice behind Blare, making her stop halfway down the hallway.

She turned and faced the man as he materialized from the wall to her right. What she saw was a man in about his twenties with short, spiky green hair and deep hazel eyes. He wore nothing but black cargo pants, leaving exposed his upper half. A dark snake tattoo spread from beneath his waistline on his left side, delicately dancing alongside his chiseled abs and broad chest before curving over his shoulder and behind his neck, leaving the head of the snake on the right side of his neck, its mouth open in a silent hiss. A second tattoo, this time of a bird in midflight, decorated his right forearm, its tail feathers twisting around his wrist and all the way down to his fingers. A third tattoo of a wolf with two tails sat on his left forearm, set as if jumping down, both paws ending on the back of his hand. Last she knew if he turned, she would see a large tattoo across his back of a dragon and tiger twisting together in battle that stretched all the way down to the ankles of his legs.

"Eric" She purred, sashaying over to him. She raised her hand and gently allowed her fingers to flicker over the muscles in his arm before raising over his collarbone and down the center of his chest. She would have kept going, but Eric had grabbed her wrist, forcing it above her head and glared down at her. She groaned but backed down, pulling her hand from his grip and she stepped back. "You're no fun." She pouted, rubbing her wrist. Eric folded his arms, regarding her with an annoyed expression. "Fine!" She thought about what he had asked. "Well, your wolf has already failed to retrieve the girl. You could start by solving that." She snapped, turning away from him and disappearing down the hallway.

Eric stared after her before sighing heavily. He raised his right forearm up to his face, gently blowing on the bird tattoo. The tattoo shifted and slowly peeled away from his skin before flapping its wings and rising into the air. It flew around him twice, growing in size until it was as big as an eagle and landed on his shoulder, its dark talons squeezing his shoulder tenderly. "She wants us to go after the girl again." He said softly to it. The bird ruffled its black feathers and let out screech. "I agree." He said simply. "But I have little choice." He sighed. "I'm not sending you to her, though." He said, lowering his voice until it was less than a whisper. "Go to Loke." He said simply. The bird screeched again before lifting off his shoulder and fading into the darkness. "I'll take care of the girl." He said softly before leaning against the wall behind him and merging into it.

* * *

Lucy sighed, turning from the window and looking over at the two sitting across the room. Everyone else had left except her, Natsu and the girl still clutched in his arms. He was sitting in a chair, the girl sleeping quietly against his chest. His eyes flickered up to meet hers as if feeling her watching him.

Lucy stared at him for a couple of minutes before turning back to the window. She didn't know what to say. It had been hours since they had found him.

They had gone to the mayor's residence and found out that the "black cloud" had been responsible for the disappearance of all the people so far. The people had come to call it a curse…The curse of Whitevale. Apparently they were the first to succeed in saving someone from the cloud. After speaking with the mayor, Erza had figured it was best for Natsu and the little girl, Mariah, to rest. She had asked Lucy to keep an eye on them. Meanwhile, Erza herself and the others had gone to gather any information they could on the people who had disappeared. It had been over an hour.

"Is something bothering you?"

Lucy jumped and turned to Natsu. She gazed at him for a few minutes, feeling her heart begin to swell like it had every time. She pushed back the tears and slowly rose to her feet. She crossed the room to a small table with a pitcher of water and cups around it. Pouring herself some water she sipped silently while she thought of her answer.

"It's just a lot." She said after a couple minutes. "I don't know if you realize how odd this feels." She stared down at the cup in her hands, careful not to look across the room at him. "You…you died. We all saw it." Her lip quivered but she fought back the tears that threatened as the memories surfaced.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

Lucy took a couple of deep breaths and a long gulp of water before continuing. "Well…" She said, crossing back over to sit back in her chair and faced him. "It was a mission a lot like this one. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Happy, you and me." She sighed. "It was a really hard mission, but it was really important. This big dark guild was threatening to hurt these towns if they didn't give them what they wanted. It had something to do with some kind of artifact. Anyways, our job was to chase these guys off."

Lucy felt herself grow quiet as the memories began to play in front of her eyes. Everything that had happened as if in fast forward. All until…. "It had gone so well up until that point. We had been split up but everything seemed to be going okay. Then that guy showed up. I didn't see him." Her voice shook against her will and tears began to streak down her cheeks. "I never saw the attack…he had snuck up behind me…then…." She covered her mouth to muffle the sobs that she could no longer hold back as she once again replayed the memory in her mind. "When I turned around…you were there….the sword…" She clutched the area over her heart. "There was so much blood. I don't k-know what happened to the guy…I just remember the others there…Wendy tried to heal you…but….." She fell silent, sobs overtaking her speech.

There was a soft touch on her shoulder and she looked up to see Natsu standing over her. He had left Mariah asleep on his chair. He slowly walked around to stand in front of her, kneeling so he was looking up at her. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry." He said softly. He gently reached out and grabbed her hand. "I don't remember any of this, but I'm sorry I put you through that."

Lucy gently unwound her hand from his and placed it on his cheek. He covered it with his hand, leaning his face against it. "I wish I could remember why I'm alive." He said. "Then I could explain."

"It's okay." Lucy mumbled, leaning forward and taking him in a hug. He pulled her down to him, forcing her to kneel down on the floor with him as he hugged her back. She snuggled against him, allowing her hands to work up under the cloak on his back and she stopped. She pushed herself away from him, her left hand clutching his right arm.

His eyes looked down at her hand and back up at her before he realized what the problem was. He smiled grimly, gently taking her hand off his arm. Slowly he unclasped the cloak and let it fall from his shoulders to the ground around him. Lucy muffled her gasp with her hand. Under the cloak he wore a long-sleeved black shirt. The shirt only had one arm, the left. The other side was sleeveless, but instead of a bare arm what she saw was a metal limb that looked like an arm. The limb was composed of a black metal that sprouted from his collar area. Lacrima decorated the metal up and down in golden lines from the shoulder down and over the fingers, which he removed the glove so she could see. The arm moved flawlessly and made no noise as he held it out to her. She gently touched it, shocked that the metal wasn't cold but slightly warm like a regular arm, though it still felt like metal as she ran her fingertips over the designed muscles and joints.

"So that explains the smell of metal." Lucy and Natsu jumped violently. Lucy pushed herself back into the chair and Natsu found his feet, both blushing slightly at being caught in that position. Gajeel smiled at their guilty looks but chose to ignore it as he approached Natsu. He gently took the arm in his hands and looked it over. "It's pretty well built." He said as he turned it, examining the joints and fingers. "Whoever crafted this really knew what they were doing."

Natsu nodded as Gajeel let him take his arm back. "He was one of the best." Natsu looked sad but didn't elaborate on the subject.

Gajeel decided it was best not to ask. He turned to Lucy. "Erza wants you guys to come downstairs. We have some information we want to share with you."

* * *

**Okay so some more information on what exactly happened to Natsu when he "died". Yes, I modeled the arm off of FMA Automail, but added a little Fairy Tail twist with the lacrima. You'll see why later. Yes you will find out how Natsu lost his arm. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the slight NaLu moment here. **

**So more to come hopefully soon. I will try to update this week sometime. I want to make up for lost time, but I'm also behind in my other story so I'll try. **

**Anyways, until next time.**

**-Zafrand**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so finally got this chapter rounded off. It's forming into a pretty good story now. I'm actually really proud of this one. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**-Zafrand**

* * *

**Fallen Sun **

**Chapter 4**

**Friends**

Lucy hit the ground hard, throwing snow as she landed just in the street just outside the building. Clinching her teeth against the pain, she tightened her grip on her keys and looked up at the building. What had once been their hotel was now mostly rubble. The front of the structure was ripped from its frame, revealing the once beautiful front entrance and lobby area. Dust still blanketed the air after the attack. Within the dust, her attacker rose steadily, its long, thick, black body curling into an S position as its red eyes regarded her. The snake was large enough to eat her and a couple of others whole, in one bite. It hissed, revealing two long fangs dripping venom that sizzled when it hit the ground before tucking them back into its jaws and eyeing her like she was a trapped mouse.

Lucy scampered to her feet, her legs shaking from the effort. She was covered in cuts and bruises, blood seeping from the multiple lacerations across her body and from a throbbing spot on the back of her head. Her left arm felt sore and shook when she moved it, but she didn't think it was broken. Her eyes darted around, looking for her comrades. Erza was to her left, in her Flight Armor, her sword crossed between the jaws of a large white and black tiger. It threw its weight against her, attempting to flatten her to the ground, but Erza was too quick and rolled from beneath it, reappearing behind it as its large paws dug into the ground. It roared as it spun around, banishing its dagger-like claws towards her.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Growled Gajeel, forcing Lucy's eyes away from Erza and to her right where Gajeel stood over an unconscious Levy who had been hit over the head by a stray piece of rubble. Facing down Gajeel stood a large black dragon. The dragon was large enough that it hit both sides of the street, its scales scraping against the homes on either side and its tail demolishing everything behind it. Carla flew above the fight with Wendy clutched in her paws. She skillfully dodged the beast's fangs and landed behind Gajeel, letting Wendy get to Levy. Lily had transformed into his battle form and was trying to analyze the best way to attack the angry beast. Gajeel's attack scraped across its thick scales, filling the air with the sound like metal on metal. However, when the attack cleared, no damage had been made.

Juvia stood over Gray who clutched his slowly bruising side where his opponent, the man who had brought the creatures, had landed a skillful kick and cracked some of his ribs. The man stood ready across from the Water Mage, his stance guarded and prepared for any attack. Juvia lashed out as water, surrounding the man in a globe. The man didn't seemed bothered, but calmly pulled his magic around him and somehow broke the water surrounding him, sending Juvia flying.

"LUCY!" Lucy looked up in time to see the snake rising in front of her before it struck. She made to jump out of the way but didn't have to as a flaming Natsu came from behind, striking the creature in the head with his burning metal arm.

Natsu landed smoothly beside her, his arm hissing as the air vents along the back expelled the excess heat and steam from the machinery. The lacrima burned bright orange, ready for the next assault.

Lucy watched in awe as Natsu calculated his next move then struck, dodging the large jaws of the snake and punching it in the side of the head. A resounding crack echoed over the battlefield and the snake recoiled, its jaw hanging slack on one side. Natsu positioned himself in front of Lucy, fire coiling and dancing around him.

The snake pulled its head up, eyeing him dangerously for a moment before pulling back. Natsu realized what it was going to do last second, extinguishing his fire, grabbing Lucy and pushing her down to the side as a jet of venom raced over the spot where they had been standing.

"Daddy!" Natsu's head shot up, looking for Mariah. Lucy pushed him away from her with all her strength and jumped back as another jet of venom dissolved the ground where they had been sitting.

Mariah stood just behind the snake, the beast having not noticed the little girl. She looked scared for a moment, but seemed to recover quickly. She began to glow in a silver light and snow began to billow around her. Lucy watched in amazement as the snow contracted into two small storms on either side of her then formed into solid bodies. When the wind and snow finally died, two large Snow Leopards stood on either side of her. The leopards were too large, almost as big as horses, their claws sharp and ready for attack. "Protect Daddy!" Screamed Mariah and the leopards jumped instantly.

The two cats moved expertly, dodging around the venom and the snake's half-working jaw. After a couple minutes, the snake had cuts covering its body, black ink-like fluid seeping from the wounds. The snake let out one last hiss before one of the leopards clasped its mighty jaws over the creature's neck, tearing its head from its body. The snake dissolved into a shower of black vapor and disappeared into the air.

Lucy climbed to her feet as Natsu raced to Mariah's side, the little girl's legs giving out just in time to be caught in his arms. Lucy ran to Natsu's side, worried.

"She's just tired. Summoning takes a lot out of her." He said with a reassuring smile. The two leopards moved to stand on either side of them. One tenderly rubbed its head against Natsu's cheek before doing the same to Mariah. The other eyed the dragon as if not sure if they should help or run away.

"They won't disappear." Asked Lucy, looking at Natsu.

Natsu shook his head. "She uses her energy to summon them, but they are from this world, so she doesn't have to use energy to keep them here. In other words, once they're here, they stay until she tells them to leave." He smiled. "The good thing, these guys love me." He turned to the leopard who had rubbed against him. "Help our friends." He said simply. The leopard growled softly in response before bounding over them and racing to Gajeel's aid. The other turned sharply and ran to Erza's side, jumping over the woman's head and slapping the tiger out of mid-jump.

"That's cool." Said Lucy with a smile. "But what are they?"

Natsu smiled. "Snow Spirits. This world has spirits just like the Celestial world. But it takes a particularly special mage to summon Earthland's spirits. Mariah is one of those mages."

"Juvia!" Lucy's eyes jerked to the fight between Juvia and the mysterious man. Juvia was being held off the ground by the man, his hand around her neck. Gray came around the side to attack, his arm coated in ice, but the man dodged his attack, then threw Juvia to Gray, forcing the Ice Mage to catch her.

Lucy ran over to the battle, pulling her key ring around her as she approached. She stopped, setting her stance before swinging the key forward. However, before she could say anything a golden light shined in front of her and Loke appeared. Lucy blinked confused, staring down at the Golden Bull key in her hand. Loke gave her a smile but no explanation as he jumped forward, rushing to attack the man.

_Eric _Loke thought, pushing his thoughts towards the man as he neared him, his arm pulling back for a punch. Eric met his punch with a block, his feet sliding back slightly as he absorbed the shock.

_Loke. _Thought Eric back, his thoughts echoing in Loke's mind. _So you received my message._ He said, looking down at his arm, where the bird tattoo had reappeared.

Loke nodded, coming around for another attack, this time as a kick. _I did but I'm not sure if I understand about Natsu. _

Eric dodged the kick, throwing a punch towards Loke's gut. Loke dodged it easily and answered with another punch. _It was exactly as I said in the message. _Said Eric's voice in his mind. _The man here is only half of him. Blare tried to move his being…his mind, spirit and soul into another body but failed. Only half of him remains in the body. His other half is trapped within the body of a dragon who she has imprisoned. _Eric caught Loke's punch again.

Loke jumped back as the man attempted to punch him in return, landing a few feet away. _So the wounds on his body…_

_Are from when the spell failed. _Confirmed Eric. _He has no memory of the event or anything before it. All his memories and about half his power are with the part that is imprisoned. _

Loke looked over his shoulder at Natsu who was standing behind Lucy, a small girl clutched in his arms. _How did he get away? _

_The girl. _Said Eric. Loke turned back to him, his eyes showing his confusion. _Don't let her size or manner fool you, she is a powerful mage. She was a prisoner as well. In the confusion of the explosion that the failed spell had caused, she managed to rescue that Natsu and get away. We were unable to track her. _

Loke thought about this for a moment before returning to attacking the man, who met each well placed punch or kick with an expert block. _Thank you. _Thought Loke. _I know the risks you take giving me this information. _

_Use it well, Loke. From this point on, you and I are enemies. _He said, a sad look crossing his face. _I wish it were otherwise. _

Loke nodded, understanding. _I know. Thank you, my friend. _He thought with a smile. _I'll apologize ahead of time for what I'm about to do. _

Eric laughed out loud. "Maybe one day we can spar for real." He said. _As friends._ He added as Loke closed in on him, his fist burning with his attack.

"Maybe." Mumbled Loke sadly as his punch made contact. Eric didn't block him this time. Instead, he allowed the punch through, Loke's fist passing through his chest. With one last smile Eric dissipated into darkness and disappeared.

Loke sighed, watching sadly as the man sank into the shadows.

"Loke!" He turned to see Lucy running up behind him, Natsu on her heels. "You came without me calling." She said sounding a little annoyed.

Loke didn't answer but turned to Natsu. "So you don't know who you are." He said softly. It wasn't a question but Natsu nodded. Lucy looked between them, slightly confused. "Then there's a lot I need to fill you in on. There's someone who needs your help...our help."

* * *

****(author's note) Try not to get confused here. This is the "other" Natsu. The one in the dragon body. Should be kind of obvious but figured just in case, I'd give you an explanation.** **

Natsu opened one eye as the sound of metal sliding over metal alerted him to the small door on the side of his cage being opened. The door was smaller than his head and not a possible means of escape, so he didn't move. He watched as a small girl with long black hair pushed a dish under the door.

She was young, about thirteen or fourteen. She was dressed in a simple white dress that was marred with dirt and sporadic patches. He lifted his head and caught her attention, her light blue eyes meeting his before a large smile crossed her face.

Natsu yawned, his maw stretching wide and a couple of embers escaping from between his jaws. He climbed to his feet, shaking his back like a dog as he crossed the small space to the door.

The girl smiled, holding her hand under the door as he neared. Natsu eyed the bars for a second, but delicately pushed his nose into her hand. She lovingly patted it, making a purr-like rumble in his chest.

"How are you today?" She said, softly.

Natsu let out a sound between a growl and a squawk. She laughed, the beautiful sound echoing in the round room. Reluctantly she pulled her hand from inside the cage, the door snapping shut. With a sigh, she crossed her legs and watched him as he slowly began to pick at the meat on the dish.

"So, the guard let me see the outside today!" She said brightly. "It's snowing…well it's always snowing but it was beautiful! You would have liked it." She added with a positive smile. "I'm thinking about asking the lady if you can go outside soon, so be nice to her when she visits." Natsu snorted into his food bowl. "Don't be like that!" She said, her smile dropping slightly. "I know you don't like her, but she's…well…if we want to be happy we kind of have to be nice to her." She gave him a reassuring smile and whispered. "If she lets us outside, you can fly us away from this place."

Natsu ripped off a piece of meat and gave her his best skeptical look.

"I know. I know. You don't think it will work." She sighed. "We've got to try, though."

Natsu rolled his eyes and slowly moved his head to his wing which itched slightly where the bars had burned him. Gently he licked the wound.

The girl saw the action and inspected closer. "What's that?!" She said, looking at the burn that stretched down the tip of the wing. "You touched the bar again!" She gave him a sad look. "Don't do that!" She scolded. "I know it's a small space but you need to be careful. I don't like it when you get hurt."

Natsu looked at her, his eyes expressing a silent apology. Three sharp knocks echoed through the room, making them both jump.

The girl sighed. "Well, time's up." She said giving him another big smile. "Stay out of trouble and be nice! I'll see you for dinner." She got up and walked towards the front of the room and out the large door. Natsu squawked sadly after her.

* * *

As the door slammed shut behind her, the girl looked sadly back towards it before turning to the guard who stood patiently behind her. He was a tall man with short brown hair and green eyes. He wore armor over all but his head and had a long sword strapped to his waist.

"Ready?" He said calmly.

She nodded and he slowly turned and began back down the hallway. About halfway down they stopped at a small doorway that he knocked once on.

The door opened to reveal a decrepit old woman with long silver hair. She was dressed in dirty grey robes and leaned heavily on a beat up old wooden cane.

The girl didn't wait for an order and slowly slipped into the room past the woman, smiling in thanks to the guard before the door closed behind her with a snap.

"Let's go!" Snapped the old woman, pushing the girl ahead of her to the table where a silver serving tray sat an elegant meal sat beneath a hood to keep it warm. "If her meal is cold, I will beat you senseless." Growled the woman, checking the food. "You took way too long with the beast! You can't keep the Lady waiting!" She added, smacking the girl in the shin with her cane. "Now get going! Hurry!"

The girl grabbed the serving tray and carefully exiting out another door on the far side of the room. She crossed a short hallway and into a large dining area. Stretched down the center of the room was a long elegant table with only one chair at the end of it. Sitting in the chair was an impatient Blare, her leg shaking enough to make the few dishes in front of her jiggle.

"ABOUT TIME!" Screamed Blare as the girl sat the tray in front of her. "What in the world took so long?!"

The girl mumbled an apology, bowing deeply.

Blare stared at her for a few minutes, a wicked smile crossing her face. "You!" She said, pointing to the guard across the room. The girl looked up and realized it was the same guard who had escorted her a few moments before.

"Yes My Lady?" He said, approaching the table with a bow.

"Make sure the dragon gets punished for this child's insolence." She said calmly.

The guard's eyes flickered to the girl for a moment but he kept himself composed. "Yes My Lady." He said, bowing once more before walking away from the table and towards another door on the other side of the room.

"Oh and if you can't do your job correctly from now on, I will assign another guard to escort her around." Added Blare, calmly as she picked at her food. "You haven't been here long, but I'm sure the other guards can inform you exactly what that would mean for you." The guard paused for a moment but turned swiftly back around, his heels clanking together as he stood up straight before bowing once more.

"Yes, My Lady." He said once more, his voice stiff. "It won't happen again." With that he turned around once more and exited the room.

Blare looked down at her food, pushing it with her fork. She groaned, picking up the tray and throwing it towards the girl, causing the food to land on her bare feet. "It's cold." She said, sounding annoyed. "Go get something else."

The girl shook in anger as she bent down, murmuring an apology as she cleaned up the mess. When she was done, she rose to her feet, bowing stiffly before exiting the room.

* * *

By the time she got to the kitchens, tears blanketed her face, but she wiped them away before the old woman could see. She didn't make a sound as the old woman angrily wacked her over the head with the cane before bustling around in an angry silence as she prepared more food for Blare.

After a while, the old woman pushed another tray into her arms. The girl began to turn slowly around when the old woman caught her by her elbow. She gave her a slightly sad look. "Forget about that creature. He's as good as dead and you will be too if you don't look out for yourself." The pitying look disappeared, quickly replaced with an angry scowl. "Now get going before she kills us both!"

* * *

**Hope that wasn't confusing. Thank you for reading! Please review! I like to know what you think! **

**-Zafrand**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! New chapter up! Probably not the only chapter this week, just a slightly smaller extra. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Please review! I really like to read your reviews! **

**-Zafrand**

* * *

**Fallen Sun**

**Chapter 5**

**Loke's Promise**

Loke leaned against a tree facing the other mages. They had gone deep into the forest and were standing in a circle. The others faced him, waiting for his explanation. Wendy had already healed any major wounds. Even Levy was now awake and listening closely. They were battle worn but refused to wait. He could hardly blame them. They just wanted answers.

"I guess the best place to start would be two years ago…before Natsu's death." He said slowly. The others said nothing, their focus completely on his words. "The first thing you need to know…that you need to understand: Natsu's death was fake. It was all planned…by him…and I helped."

* * *

****Flashback** **

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Screamed Loke, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "This isn't funny, Natsu." He added, pulling his anger back under control. This had to be some sort of joke.

Natsu's fists clinched as he did his best to keep his anger in check. Now wasn't the time to lose his temper. As much as he wanted to punch Loke, he needed his help. He was the only one that could help.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this." He said, looking at Loke. "I'm completely serious."

"Then you've lost your mind!" He resolved. "You want me to not only lie to the guild, but to Lucy…_my master!" _His hands clinched tight, his nails digging into his palms. "Not just any lie, either. You want me to make them believe…to tell them…"

"That I'm dead." Finished Natsu calmly. "Listen-"

"NO!" Roared Loke. "What would make you come up with such an idiotic plan? Why would you put them through something like that?!"

Natsu clinched his teeth, frustration chipping at his already short temper. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "It's the only way to keep them safe." He sighed, turning away from the lion, his hands dragging through his hair. "I've thought this through a lot, trust me." He said, his voice sad. "I don't want to do it to them either…I-I know it will make them sad."

Loke shook his head. "Then why?"

Natsu's shoulders fell, defeated. Loke felt his anger sizzle away. It was obvious this wasn't an easy choice for him. "It happened…a few weeks ago." He said, slowly. "I got a tip from a traveler. They had heard about a dragon being sighted. I went and checked it out alone." He absentmindedly touched his muffler. "What I found…was disturbing. Creatures…dragons among them…being controlled. Being used. There were so many…like an army of creatures." He gulped, turning back around to face Loke. "But that wasn't it…I saw…this mage. She was taking people, other mages, and…she was pulling them out of their bodies." He shook his head. "I can't really explain it, but I watched as the bodies of the mages died and these animal bodies came to life. I think she was taking…their soul or something out of their bodies and putting it into the animal bodies. What was worse, once they were creatures, she could control them. They seemed to keep their abilities in the animal bodies. All of their magic was intact." He smiled grimly. "I should have turned around. I should have come back here…but I didn't. I attacked." His smile dropped quickly. "I didn't stand a chance. She was way too strong." He sighed. "She captured me. She was angry. She saw my mark." He gently ran his fingers over the Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. "She said she would use me…make me into a creature s-so she could control me…that she would use me to destroy my guild." He hung his head, his shame obvious as tears welled in his eyes. "There was nothing I could do. I begged her not to hurt Fairy Tail…I-I told her to take me. I told her to do whatever she wanted with me, just don't hurt my guild." He shook his head. "She said they would just come looking for me. She said it was the only way. She would destroy Fairy Tail. She would make it look like a random attack by some beast." Natsu turned to face Loke, slowly. "I gave her another idea. I told her I would fake my death. I would come back to her. T-Then she could have me. She could do whatever she wanted. That way Fairy Tail wouldn't suspect anything. No one would come looking for me. No one would come looking for her."

Loke let the words sink in and shook his head. "You want me to just let you fake your own death then go back to be…some kind of _slave_! I can't do that, Natsu. We'll fight her or whatever we have to do, but I can't do that."

Natsu smiled. "I'm not just giving up." Loke stared at him, confused. "She has some sort of big plan. She's doing something with all those creatures. I plan on getting inside. M-Maybe I can get her to trust me. Maybe I can get her to not make me into some kind of animal." A malicious look crossed his face. "Then I will destroy her plan from the inside out." He gave him a sad look. "But in order to do that, I need your help. If I could do this alone, I would, but they would never believe me just disappearing or dying on a mission." He laughed hollowly. "They will have to see it with their own eyes. They will have to witness me die." He walked up to Loke slowly. "I need your help. I don't care how we do it. I need to fake my death. Then, afterwards, I need you to make sure they never find out what happened to me. I need you to swear you will never tell them! If they find out, they will come looking for me. Every one of them will be in danger if they do. I don't want them turned into animals." He smiled. "Even if I get killed stopping this crazy woman…at least they will be able to live on. At least, they will be able to be happy. They are better off not knowing…ever. I won't fail. I will take her down, even if I die."

Loke wanted to argue, but knew he couldn't. Natsu was right, if the guild knew, they would come after him. They would find him somehow and they could all be turned into creatures. This way, even if something went wrong, only Natsu would be lost. "Why did you ask me to do this?"

Natsu smiled. "You're a good friend, Loke and you're strong. If anyone can keep this secret, it's you."

Loke laughed. "Funny, this doesn't make me feel like a good friend."

****End Flashback****

* * *

Loke didn't look at the others. He couldn't. He knew what they must be thinking. He had abandoned one of his guild mates…one of his nakama and let him nearly get killed. Not to mention he lied to them all and let them suffer over his "death".

"It wasn't long after that that we faked his death and he left the guild." Loke took in a deep breath. "I'm not sure about what all happened to him after that." He slowly looked up at Natsu, careful to only meet his eyes. However, he could tell even without him speaking that he had no idea. There were no memories left within that body. "Apparently, the woman, the mage Natsu had been talking about, did try to put Natsu into another body. This is what happened." He gestured to the Natsu standing in the circle. "I got the story from a reliable source." He continued. "The woman had attempted separating Natsu from his own body, but the spell failed. In the process Natsu lost his arm." He watched Natsu absentmindedly touch the metal arm. "From what I understand, there is a second Natsu trapped within the body of a dragon. This side of him is where his memories are." Explained Loke. "I'm not sure what else was taken from you. That only you know."

Natsu lowered his gaze for a moment before his eyes flickered over to Mariah. She was sitting against one of her leopards, her hands playing with the snow.

Loke watched as his hands ran over his right side, clutching at his ribs as if remembering an old pain. For a split second he saw it. Natsu's eyes grew troubled, as if afraid, then slowly he shook his head and the look disappeared. Natsu didn't say anything and the circle fell silent. Loke almost wanted someone to yell at him, but they just stood there, their eyes looking anywhere but at him. It was then he knew he was no longer welcome.

"No words can tell you how sorry I am." He started slowly, his eyes lingering on Lucy. She was trembling, her hands clutching at Natsu's muffler as if it were a lifeline. "I-"

"DON'T!" Screamed Lucy, her voice growing high pitched as tears began to form in her eyes. "Just…" She didn't say anything else, but Loke had heard enough. The hurt in her voice, the betrayal in her eyes. He gave her a sad look before bowing, his body disappearing in a glow of golden light.

Once he was gone, Lucy could no longer contain herself. She collapsed, her knees hitting the white ground. She put her face in her hands and cried heavily, two years of pain and sorrow only amplified by the lies of someone she held so dear.

It felt like she sat there for hours, though it had only been a couple of minutes, the tears refusing to slow as she sobbed herself hoarse. Finally Erza made a move towards her, but she was cut off by a small figure.

Mariah slowly kneeled beside Lucy. With gentle hands, she grabbed Lucy's wrists, pulling them from her face. Lucy opened her red eyes, looking at the girl in front of her. They stared at each other for a few minutes as if silent words crossed the air between them, then Mariah pulled Lucy into a hug, her small arms reaching as far around the woman as possible. Lucy laid her cheek against the girl's head, fresh tears already falling down her cheeks.

Without warning, strong arms surrounded both girls. Lucy looked up to see Natsu holding her. She turned to look him in the face and he slowly leaned their foreheads together. "I'm here now." He said softly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I know I'm not who I use to be and I'm sorry, but I'm here now. Please forgive me."

Lucy couldn't stop the small smile that crossed her face at the familiar gesture of her Natsu. Slowly she reached up with her hand, touching his cheek lightly. He leaned into her palm, his eyes closing for a moment, not sure why he liked the touch of her hand so much. Lucy gently leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his lips before pulling back away. "Thank you." She said in barely a whisper.

* * *

**So a little sad, but a little NaLu fluff at the end. I feel bad for Loke though…. It's probably not fair that she was so angry with him but not so much with Natsu. However, I know I couldn't stay angry at that face. Lol. He is adorable when he wants to be.**

**I hope Blare's power isn't too confusing. Basically she can control anything but humans (I think there was someone in series with a similar power actually...) so she uses...I guess you could call it dark magic to pull human souls, spirits and minds from their bodies and put them into animal bodies. When she does this, for some reason, they maintain their magic. So, basically, she has a super powered animal army...and there are dragons there too. However, when she tried with Natsu, for whatever reason it failed. Natsu got all the damage (not really fair!). More will be revealed about what exactly happened after Natsu left later on. **

**Well, next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I'll work really hard! Please review! **

**-Zafrand **


	6. Chapter 6

**On Temporary Hiatus **

It has been so long since I updated, I figured I might want to make this official. The story is on Temporary Hiatus. I have been suffering through a really bad bout of writer's block for the past month. Everything I write for this story seems thrown together and doesn't really line up how I want it to. I have managed to make progress on things that aren't this story, but this story seems to be stuck.

I want to make this clear: I WILL NOT BE REMOVING OR GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! Just making sure everyone understands that this will not be the same path as Eternal Flames. Eternal Flames had a special problem and needed a complete overhaul. This is different. I actually don't mind how this story unfolded, I just need some time to get out of school (the semester is almost over) and get my thoughts together.

This hiatus is TEMPORARY! I will not simply throw in the towel on it, I promise.

If you have any ideas on how you would like to see the story go, please PM me and let me know. I am always up for suggestions and ideas. I won't use them all but I'll give them some consideration. Plus, it's always fun to see how the fans think the story is going to end up. Though I promise I won't give away any spoilers even if I use your idea I won't say anything until I do (during which I will give you credit, I promise).

Anyways, so I will put that this story is on hiatus in the summary so I don't pull in any new comers who will be disappointed. For those who just added this story, I'm sorry to do this to you! Please hang on and see what will happen!

In good news, I have a…or…possibly two more stories (not big stories) and a possible One Shot in progress. Keep your eyes open for them. Also Eternal Flames reconstruction is coming along nicely and I hope to have it up again soon so keep a look out for it as well.

Oh and please don't comment on this! If you do, you won't be able to comment on the real chapter 6 when I do post it!

Until next time!

-Zafrand


End file.
